Midgar
'Stage Info' The capital city and power base of the Shinra Electric Power Company. It is here that you first meet the main characters of Final Fantasy VII as they set out to bomb Mako Reactors and rip control of the world out from Shinra's greedy hands. A city divided in two with the rich located up above on a constructed plate while the poor live below in desolation and poverty. The Eco-terrorist organization AVALANCHE is based in Sector 7 of Midgar up until they're forced to flee the great city and take their fight against Shinra global. 'Stage Layout' Midgar as a stage looks very basic as it uses the standard Battlefield layout. However as you fight on the stage little red orbs of Summon Materia will float around the stage and the first player to touch them will activate the summon and unleash a large hazard across the stage. Stage Hazards Summon Materia - Ifrit Upon his summoning, Ifrit will use his signature move Hellfire causing a huge flame to erupt randomly either under the middle of the stage raising it up, under one of the stage's sides which heavily tilts that side up, or straight on from a blast line pushing the whole stage further to the opposite blast line. Naturally making contact with the fire will damage you but the summoner is immune. Summon Materia - Ramuh Upon his summoning, Ramuh will use his signature move Judgment Bolt which causes the three floating platforms to all become electrified one at a time and fly around to a different randomized position around the stage. Once all three have moved they'll all become electrified again before returning to their natural positions and Ramuh leaves. Naturally touching an electrified platform will cause you harm. Ramuh's summoner is immune to the electricity. Summon Materia - Odin Upon his summoning, Odin will use his signature move Zantetsuken which will slice straight down through the middle of the stage splitting the main platform as well as the floating platform above it. This slice will deal heavy damage to anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way. After being sliced upon the stage will separate into two pieces with a hole right in between them. A short time after the stage will slam back together and instantly KO anyone who was in between the halves when they mash back together. Odin's summoner is immune to the slice of his sword. Summon Materia - Leviathan Upon his summoning, Leviathan will use his signature move Tsunami causing the entire stage to be flooded with the water just daring to come on up on the main platform. Entering the water will cause you to b swept away by the current which rushes towards the left. Getting slammed into the right side of the stage by the water will deal a small amount of damage but if you're already at 100% damage or more you'll be instantly KO'd. Leviathan's summoner is immune to the water damage but not the instant KO. Summon Materia - Bahamut ZERO Upon his summoning, Bahamut ZERO will use his signature move Teraflare which creates a massive damaging pillar of energy that covers about a third of the screen. This attack deals strong damage to any enemies foolish enough to get caught up in it but Bahamut ZERO's summoner is immune. Summon Materia - Shiva Upon her summoning, Shiva will use her signature move Diamond Dust to cause large spears of ice to rain down on the stage from the diagonal right. Contact with this ice spikes will deal medium damage to any enemies but Shiva's summoner is immune. Soundtrack * Birth of a God - Final Fantasy VII * Crazy Motorcycle Chase – Final Fantasy VII * Electric de Chocobo – Final Fantasy VII * Fiddle de Chocobo - Final Fantasy VII * Fight On! – Final Fantasy VII * Fortress of the Condor - Final Fantasy VII * The Gold Saucer - Final Fantasy VII * Highwind Takes tot he Skies - Final Fantasy VII * J-E-N-O-V-A – Final Fantasy VII * Let the Battles Begin! – Final Fantasy VII * One-Winged Angel – Final Fantasy VII * Opening Theme ~ Bombing Mission – Final Fantasy VII * Rufus Welcoming Ceremony - Final Fantasy VII